


【羽珞车】复出

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 零珞, 零羽/泠珞
Kudos: 7





	【羽珞车】复出

零羽x泠珞 零羽攻  
————分割线————  
距离那件事已经过去很久了，久到零羽已经可以熟练地使用左手了，受伤的右手依旧反应迟钝，但也不影响什么了，因为身后的小跟班总会及时上前帮忙。  
“零羽大大，你的粉丝在催你哦。”鼓着腮帮子咀嚼着早饭的泠珞将手机举到零羽面前。  
被泠珞生拉硬劝重新捡起了音乐，即使再不服输也不得不因为右手而放下吉他，于是零羽开始写歌，两人都因为那件事或多或少有些手生，复出的第一首歌是两人拼拼凑凑写出来的，反响很大，一是因为零羽的重出江湖，二是因为这首歌里出现了别样的感觉。  
“催了我也写不出来。”零羽扫了一眼粉丝的留言，左手拨弄着碗里的米粒。  
“倒是你小花栗鼠，吃饭说话也不怕噎着。”零羽放下勺子伸手戳了戳泠珞软软的腮帮子。  
“还说写不出来？”泠珞笑得一脸狡黠，翻到手机相册再次举给零羽看。  
“又趁我睡觉翻我抽屉，泠珞你啊。”零羽看到照片上是自己写了一半的曲子，顿时头疼地看着泠珞。  
“我是趁你洗澡的时候看的。”泠珞吐了吐舌头一点也没有反省的意思。  
“既然你都看过了，有没有什么意见啊，泠珞大大。”零羽加重了后面的称呼，她到现在都记得泠珞被粉丝这么叫的时候有多开心。  
“零羽大大的曲子哪轮得到我来指指点点。”泠珞迅速反驳。  
“那你可以去洗碗了吗？”零羽将自己已经见底的碗推到泠珞面前。  
“今天不是你嘛？”泠珞看了眼日历，连着自己的碗一起推了回去。  
“因为零羽大大要去把剩下的曲子写完了。”零羽毫不负责地转身就回到房间留下身后伸手抓了个空的泠珞。  
不知道什么时候，明明作词作曲都是零羽一个人完成的，有些粉丝还会留言说“是不是泠珞大大也参与啦”问为什么也只得到“就能感觉到有泠珞的影子在里面”的回复，零羽对此很头疼，但泠珞似乎很开心，可能不知不觉中，零羽被影响了很多吧，特别是泠珞帮她修补歌曲那段时间。  
夜晚，零羽拿开环在自己腰间的双手慢慢转过身面对着泠珞，黑暗中只能感觉到她平稳的呼吸，右手一点点从被子里伸出来，像是慢放一样靠近泠珞熟睡的脸庞。  
“抓到了。”指尖刚刚碰到泠珞柔软的脸颊就被突然出现的手捉住，黑暗中又能看见一双碧绿的眼睛。  
“吵醒你了？”零羽看了眼时钟，快要零点了，动了动右手发现收不回来。  
“从你转身就醒了。”泠珞笑了笑，将零羽的右手放在自己脸上，微凉的手掌感觉到温度在上升，泠珞脸红了。  
“是吗。”零羽用左手撑起身子，阴影笼罩在泠珞上方，迟缓的右手挪到泠珞后颈处，俯身吻了上去。  
什么时候确认关系的呢？可能早在那之前就确认了，又是什么时候公开的呢？可能在零羽的歌里出现泠珞的影子之前就公开了，两人发生过什么吗？当然。  
没有遇到任何阻拦，两条灵蛇默契地相交，泠珞仰着脖子就像被零羽托着一样，但脑后的手是是使不上劲的。  
“唔~”从嘴角溢出的呜咽，一双手拉住了零羽的睡衣，能感觉到泠珞的体温在升高。  
“唔……”唇舌分离，银丝连接着两人的舌尖，零羽试图用右手撑住身子好让左手可以自由去取悦身下人。  
“做不到啊。”零羽压在了泠珞身上苦笑一声，受伤的右手终究还是无法胜任这个明明很简单的工作，侧头吻了吻泠珞的耳垂，打算起身回到自己的位置。  
“那我来吧。”泠珞环着零羽将两人的位置调换，跨坐在零羽的小腹处，双手解开自己的睡衣，即使在温暖的房间里，白皙的皮肤上还是冒出些小疙瘩。  
“不……”拒绝的话语被吞入对方腹中，左手被半强迫地握住了泠珞的柔软，又是这样啊，几乎每次都会变成这种姿势，为了照顾零羽受伤的右手，零羽挑起的欲望最终要泠珞自己解决，这让零羽有些不舒服。  
“唔嗯~”内心杂乱的想法被泠珞的呻吟赶走，已然这样又何必再纠结那种事情，尽己所能满足对方才是正确的吧。  
又一次这样告诉自己的零羽半闭着眼睛夺回了主动权，前一秒属于入侵者的小舌被捉住沦为俘虏，来不及吞咽的津液顺着零羽的嘴角流下，左手不再是被迫，灵巧地逗弄让泠珞提前耗光了氧气，按着零羽的肩膀，泠珞终于脱离了这个吻，大口喘着气，因为缺氧而剧烈跳动的心脏稍稍安静了些，然而胸口传来的感觉却越发激烈。  
“唔啊~”跪坐的姿势让泠珞的双腿有些发麻，硬挺的红缨被捉住的时候，泠珞差点身子一软倒下去，不知何时移到腰间的手悄悄扶住了她。  
“泠珞……”轻声地呼唤着面前人的名字，零羽支起身子让自己靠在床头，笨拙的右手努力地用力想让泠珞靠近零羽。  
“嗯~”像是回应一般轻哼一声，泠珞靠近了零羽，将自己的睡衣拉到手肘处。  
修剪整齐的指甲故意刮过挺立的红缨，痛感随着快感传递到大脑，闷哼一声，有些不开心地咬了咬零羽的唇瓣，却被报复性地咬住了脖颈，红痕和齿痕随着湿润的吻出现，右手缓慢地抚摸着腰侧，左手指尖浮在皮肤上从山谷一路向下直到被睡裤阻拦。  
“润滑。”零羽响起了什么，左手收回想去摸床头柜里的润滑液。  
“不用。”泠珞抓住了零羽的手，稍稍撑起身子，吻上了掌心。  
“泠珞，你…”零羽被接下来的画面吓到了，泠珞湿润的绿色眼睛半眯着，小巧的舌头舔舐着自己的指根，干燥的手指一点点被打湿，最后被温热的口腔包围，吮吸时出现的水声让零羽都红了脸，移开视线不敢再看，自然是没发现泠珞红透的脸颊。  
“零羽……”温热的气息打在耳边，左手的中指和无名指传来了丝丝凉意，泠珞把脸埋在零羽的颈侧，刚才的动作几乎耗尽了她所有的力气。  
零羽笑了笑，左手拉开了睡裤，溢出的爱液打湿了底裤，分开花瓣在洞口附近戳弄，感觉到泠珞的身子抖了抖，耳边传来细微的呻吟，感觉不够。  
“唔啊~”泠珞的腰背反向弓起，身体的曲线完美地贴合了零羽，下身被填满的瞬间也掏空了自己的理智。  
“泠珞，喊我。”双指的突进把呻吟都撞得支离破碎，刻意地贴着内壁旋转每次的深入却又避开那处敏感点。  
“零……唔~零…啊~零羽……”终于，零羽在破碎的呻吟中捕捉到了自己的名字，刻意的动作也引来了泠珞的不满，贴合着自己的身体适应了抽送的频率后会扭动着腰肢让双指探入地更深，虽然依旧没能满足空虚的身体。  
泠珞意识模糊地喊着零羽，迎合着对方的动作，小穴的空虚已被填满，但是食髓知味的身体却不满意，一遍遍地抗议着，挺立的红缨随着身体的扭动在粗糙的睡衣上摩擦，环在腰间轻轻抚摸的手，身下浅出深入却避开敏感点的双指，这些都让泠珞难耐得快要哭出来。  
“啊~”零羽终究还是不想让泠珞哭泣，指尖按压着身体深处的敏感点，怀里人像过电一般颤抖起来，迎合的动作却没有停止，自己的睡衣已经被泠珞抓出形状，不过谁在乎呢。  
“唔嗯~零……哼~零羽……啊…羽……”零羽听着自己的名字被支离破碎地吐出，撩人的呻吟让零羽心头痒痒的，为了把这感觉发泄出去，零羽抽送的动作逐渐加快，穴口的嫩肉被双指带出又被送回，粘稠的爱液打湿了零羽的手掌和薄薄的底裤。  
“唔啊~”昂起的脖颈显出漂亮的弧度，攥着零羽衣服的手指指尖已经发白，长时间跪坐导致双腿麻木无力，泠珞彻底倒在了零羽身上，收缩的内壁拦住了双指的动作，涌出的黏稠液体冲刷着零羽的指尖，长时间浸泡在液体中的指腹已经出现了褶皱。  
“泠珞。”静静等待泠珞的余韵过去，零羽小心地抽出了手指，肩膀处感觉到了震动，泠珞低声回应了什么。  
“你会陪着我的吧。”零羽抱着泠珞，不知道从什么时候开始，这个坚强，无所畏惧的零羽开始会害怕，那事发生后一次次跑去医院看着病床上小小的泠珞，她开始害怕，如果她真的醒不来怎么办。  
“当然会了，毕竟无所不能的零羽大大现在连做个饭都要我来帮忙。”泠珞呼吸着零羽身上的味道，运动后的疲劳感袭来，说话都有点口胡了。  
“那……睡着了啊。”还想追问的零羽听到了轻微的鼾声，转头发现泠珞已经抱着自己睡着了，无奈地笑了笑，小心地抱着泠珞走进浴室仔细清理一番，幸好睡梦中的人无意识地勾着零羽的脖子不肯松手，不然无所不能的零羽大大还真不知道怎么把她抱过去。  
“晚安。”回到被窝，零羽把这只从头到尾都挂在自己身上的小花栗鼠揽进了怀里。


End file.
